


The Apron

by Katherine



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Holiday Special (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Her husband's human pet, and then the younger two, had over the years given Malla all sorts of strange human-style items.
Relationships: Malla & Luke Skywalker, Malla/Chewbacca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Apron

Her husband's human pet, and then the younger two, had over the years given Malla all sorts of strange human-style items. The apron she had privately wrinkled her nose at, while remaining outwardly polite. But Luke had said shy things about his memories of his mother-figure wearing one while in her kitchen, which gave meaning to the garment.

Malla took to wearing the apron when Chewbacca was soon due home, which was overly sentimental if not superstitious, but family traditions had importance. It was peculiar when a tradition started because of a human, yet the meaning existed all the same.


End file.
